<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how to get idiots together by Oh_fuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292592">how to get idiots together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_fuck/pseuds/Oh_fuck'>Oh_fuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Biting, Blood, Chef Hunk (Voltron), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian Pidge, M/M, Pet Names, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), References to Depression, Sad Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Scratching, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), slight choking kink but like not really, top kieth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_fuck/pseuds/Oh_fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allura breaks up with Lance, and his world becomes crushed. From afar someone is watching, helping from a distance. Will Lance ever feel again? Will Keith tell Lance how he feels? Will Allura and Lance get back together? Who knows...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(past) allura/lance, Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the breaking of Lance (prologue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Memories fill the hallway, her face smiling as he cracked a joke, another of him holding her face close as he smiled. They swarm around, unintentionally aiding the cracking of his fragile heart. Somewhere is the distance a shrill voice pierces the air, slowly snapping Lance out of the noiseless, nightmare of memory. His eyes shift upwards, and meets the piercing gaze of Alluras eyes, her lips moving but no sound is heard.  </p><p>“I waited too long to tell you, I am sorry Lance. I don't love you, and I never have. We need to end this, you're just not fit to be a king one day.” </p><p>“That's fine, it's okay” his voice comes out as a whisper, so drastically different than his normal boastful loudness.</p><p>His feet patter on the floor, as his unshed tears finally shed. He keeps his head down, barely even acknowledging his fellow teammates. Only his breathing filling his ears, and the small tapping of his steps. The hall seems longer than before, but he barely notices. The castle feeling cold around him, even though it was just filled with warmth. The bouquet of juniberry flowers, swing lowly by his side. Forgotten in the time. </p><p>The door in front of him gives him some relief. His hand opens the door, but turns and slams the table and pictures to the floor. He throws the flowers to the floor, as he turns to close the door. The slamming of the door muffled in his ears, as he sobs to the floor. His back held by the door. His head meets his knees, his jeans slowly becoming wet with his tears. His mind filled with all the things he did wrong.</p><p>“You shouldn't have pushed too quickly, she needed space. You should've waited, gave her time to think her feelings out. You fucked up.” his voice waivers, as he whispers his thoughts. His blame falling upon himself. </p><p>His eyes closing, his head lying on the cold floor. His tears making little puddles on the ground. The glass like puddles, reflecting his closed eyes. The teardrops on his lashes, shedding down his face. His breathing slows, becoming steady, his head filling with nightmares. His head feeling like it's underwater, sound is muffled, and his nightmares run wild. The darkness diminishes the light, as he falls asleep crying to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Under attack?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Honestly this is super short I’m working on finishing full chapters but ima be honest I forgot this existed and I don’t remember any of what I had planned. BUT basically Lance is sad boi and Keith is badass yep, that’s it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BAM! The door slammed open, hitting the wall, Lance jumped up instantly reaching to his side but nothings there. Red lights are flashing, and the alarm blaring, standing inside his door Keith stands panting, out of breath. </p><p>“Lance, what the hell man! Get up!” <br/>His eyes bleeding, and headache pounding, Lance slowly rose to his feet.</p><p>“This isn’t the time for slow moving, get the hell up” Keith shouts, hauling Lance up to his feet, steadying him. Suddenly Keith shouts and tackles Lance down as a blast moves past the area they were in. Leaving Lance on the ground, Keith quickly takes out the galra before turning to make sure Lance was okay. </p><p>“Thanks.” Lance croaks, his voice void of any emotion.<br/>“Come on, we need to go!” Keith hauls Lance up fully, and proceeds to throw his bayard at him. Lance fumbles to catch his gun, and stumbles as he follows Keith out. </p><p>Keith starts sprinting down the hallway, Lance stumbling behind him. They can hear fighting ahead of him, and it only pushes Keith faster. Lance finally gaining his rhythm, and pushing himself to keep up. Keith turned his head to see if Lance was still there but got cut off by a galra tackling him. Lance just stared in shock, finally snapping out of it, he runs at the galra suddenly shocking them. The resistance enough to knock the galra off of Keith, giving Keith enough time to get up. </p><p>“Shit!” Lance grits his teeth, clutching his side. <br/>Keith takes down the galra and runs to Lance. Keith’s head whipped up look at the sound of footsteps, the team comes into view, all of them panting.</p><p>“Keith! Lance!” Shiro yells, suddenly in front of them. </p><p>“Lance is hurt, what’s going on?” Keith states, looking down at Lance who still layed on the floor. </p><p>“Nothing, all of them are down, we found that they planned a bigger attack on the castle. Pidge is working to find how they got in” Shiro sternly says. “Let’s get Lance to the pods” his face showing an older age. <br/>Keith eyes find Allura’s, his gaze questioning and looking between the injured Lance and her. </p><p>Keith and Shiro work to get Lance to the pods, Keith looking at Lance with concern. Lance continuing to grunt with pain. Shiro and Keith glancing at each other, thinking the same thing. Questioning why Allura wasn’t more affected by Lance being hurt. After trudging down halls they finally get to the medbay, almost throwing Lance into the pod. When the door shuts Keith rounds on Allura and starts interrogating her. </p><p>“Why the Fuck aren’t you more worried!” Keith shouts finally losing his cool. “He’s your fucking boyfriend! You should be concerned, he loves you!” </p><p>“Lance and I are no longer together, please refrain from speaking to me in that manner.” Her tone clipped and cold. Her eyes burning holes into Keith.</p><p>Keith’s face turn cold, his hands falling to his side in fists. “What do you mean not together?” his voice sending shivers down the rest of the paladins spines. “Why would you sit there and act like you loved him, and then crush him when he loves you” his voice soft but cold, cutting threw the room with a harshness not seen. </p><p>“He’s simply not what I want in a relationship”</p><p>“WE’RE IN A WAR, ALLURA! You don’t get to just pick and choose. He loves you and has fought so hard for you, but instead of staying with him, cherishing him, you abandon him and crush his heart. Do you understand the reality of the situation!?” Keith’s voice cracks. His appearance falls, almost like he’s deflating.</p><p>“Maybe you should evaluate your own feelings before speaking to me about relationships.” Allura says, her hair whipping as she walks out leaving the paladins standing there. Shiro comes up to Keith and puts his arm on his shoulder.</p><p>“Keith, are you okay?” Shiro voice calming to the ear.</p><p>“I’m going to go train. Get me if anything changes with Lance.” Keith looks up to Shiro, and moves away from his touch, turning and running out of the room.</p><p>“Sooooooo tension?” Pidge pipes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bruh ima be honest, i have this planned out but like i would appreciate feedback. also allura is kinda a bitch in this but like reasons man</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>